my version of firefly season one
by Lexi1981
Summary: Take place during the first and only season of firefly, I have made up a character name Destiny Cruise-Reynolds Mal wife and she is the vampire slayer. Also Zoe and Destiny found out they are both pregnant with twins, during the first two chapters. all of the firefly characters, for Buffy characters Angel, Buffy, Faith, Willow, Giles, Drusilla, Darla, maybe Xander, Oz, Cordelia.
1. Chapter 1: Zoe big news

Disclaimer: I do not own Firefly/Serenity or any of the characters. I also do not owner Buffy the vampire slayer or any of the characters on that show.

Summary: The cast is the same as the tv, beside the Female member that I add name Destiny Cruise-Reynolds and she is a vampire slayer and she walked away from the watcher council, when the Alliance took it over after the war, because she fought on the Independent side with Mel and Zoe also, she did not like the way they were treating the Slayer's and the council plans for the slayers. Spike, Drusilla and Darla's make the most appears from the tv show Buffy the vampire slayer. However, Willow, Buffy, Faith, Xander and Giles will appear at lest one time in persons through magic and they will be talk about more then one in the story line.

Chapter one: Zoe big news

Zoe, Jayne and Mal are getting the cargo off of a ghost ship, which they are selling the cargo to a buyer named Badger, for a large deal of cash. Wash, is setting up in the bridge and he is watching the radar to make sure no Alliance ships comes near them. As he is watching the radar, Mal wife and vampire slayer, Destiny's is taking a nap in Mal and her sleeping area and Destiny having one of her slayer nightmares. Wash looks up from the radar when he hears Destiny screaming. He stands up from the chair and run out of the bridge, he then runs down the corridor to the door that leads down to Mal and Destiny sleeping area. Wash opens the door and he climbs down the ladder into the room. Once in the room Wash take the few steps over to the bed and he finds that Destiny is screaming in her sleep, Wash shake Destiny to wake her up and he also yells at her.

"Destiny's wake up!"

"Ok, I am awake Wash!"

Destiny's roll onto her back and she sit up in the bed. She looks up and Wash then starts crying. At the same time a loud beeping sound goes off, which means that a ship has come into the radar viewing ranges. Destiny's throws the bedspread off and then she hops out of bed. Then Wash and Destiny's runs over to the ladder, Wash climbs up first followed by Destiny and then they run up to the Bridge to see what type of spaceship it is, along with whom the spaceship belongs too.

"This is not good at all, it is an Alliance ship Destiny!"

Right after he finishes talking Wash notice Jayne, Zoe and Mal are walking up the steps leading to the Bridge. Destiny smiles at her husband and he smiles back at her. Then Mal walks over to his wife and puts his right arm around her waist.

"Lets go. We do not want the Alliance to think that we have stolen from that ghost ship."

"No, we do not. I will get right on that Mal."

"Thanks Wash."

Wash set down in the pilot seat and he flips a few switches' on the dashboard and then Wash takes hold of the Yoke (a ship steer wheel). He starts to fly the ship in the opposite direction of the Alliance ship is flying in. At the sometime Zoe has set down in the chair next to Wash and she looks up at Jayne, Mal and Destiny. Zoe then looks over at her husband and at the sometime touch her stomach and starts counting the number of days since her last period in her head and realizes that she is late.

"We need to get the cargo hiding, so it not out in the open just in case will get stop by an Alliance ship on are way to Persephone."

"Let get to work, Wash is right."

Wash put the ship on autopilot and then Zoe and Wash stands up from the seats they were set in. Then Mal, Zoe, Jayne, Wash and Destiny walk to the cargo bay, Kaylee is already waiting for them in the cargo bay. When Mal, Zoe, Jayne, Wash and Destiny reach the cargo bay a few minutes later they see Kaylee standing by the cargo.

"Maybe Mal should check the cargo out first."

"I already did Kaylee, they have the Alliance stamp on them I just want to get them off the ship as fast as I can. So let get the cargo hiding now."

" Mal, I need to talk to everyone when the cargo is hiding."

"Ok, Destiny."

Mal, Zoe, Jayne, Wash, Kaylee and Destiny's hide the cargo away in Serenity many hiding places and then they all head to the dining area of the ship. Mal, Zoe, Wash and Kaylee take a set at the table and Destiny pace the dining area.

" Destiny what is it that you wanting to talk to us about?"

"Kaylee if someone named Simon Tam wants to travel on Serenity let him onto the ship. The reason for this is that our ship is the only ship around that can carry him and his important package that he needs to bring on his trip. Another thing everyone might want to know about Samion Tam is that he a doctor. However, if a Lawrence Dobson asks to travel on Serenity do not let him onto the ship, because he is an undercover Alliance agent and he just wants to cause problems?"

"Destiny since when do you tell me who to let on as passengers?"

"Since I am your wife along with being a vampire slayer. In addition I had one of my prophecy dreams that our ship is the only ship that can keep him and his package safe."

"Mal what the big deal if Simon able to pay and want to use our ship let him, beside it cannot hurt to have a doctor on the ship."

"Ok, Kaylee's I guess it will be fine, Destiny's please help Kaylee's find peoples to travel on our ship. Wash please go and radio Inara and let her know to meet us there."

"I am on it, Mal."

Wash head back up to the bridge and at the sometime Destiny heads to her and Mal room to change into a black tank top and jean. The rest of them hang in the dining area and are talking to each other as Wash is flying the ship to Persephone. A few hours later Wash has just fly into Persephone atmosphere. Before Wash's lands the ship on Persephone, Inara's pulls her shuttle up and reconnected to Serenity. Once the ship has landed Mal open the airlock, then Jayne, Zoe and Mal walk off of the ship. Jayne and Mal are carrying the cargo As Mal and Jayne starts walking to Badger place to hand the cargo over, the two of them notice that Zoe is walking the opposite way then they are.

"Zoe's you are suppose to be coming with us!"

"I have to go to the store Mal."

"Going to the store can wait Zoe!"

"Not this time, because I need to pick something up that cannot wait!"

"Come with us we will stop on the way."

" Fine."

Zoe, Jayne and Mal walk to the store and once at the store Zoe walks into the store. And Jayne and Mal wait outside with the cargo. Inside the store Zoe walks to the family planing section and she grab the last digital E.P.T. home pregnancy test off the shelf. She then walks over to the check out counter and she pays for the home pregnancy test. When Zoe walks out of the store, she starts walking in the direction of Badger place. Mal and Jayne follow after her still carrying the cargo.

"Mal, Zoe and Jayne, the three of you just made it here on time. I see that you bring the cargo with you, so here the money that I promised."

"Thanks, Badger."

Mal, Jayne and Zoe leave Badger place and walk to Serenity. When they reach the ship, Zoe, Jayne and Mal see that Wash is helping a very well dress guy bring a large item onto the Ship. Mal, Zoe and Jayne also see a Shepherd is bringing his bags onto the ships. Mal and Jayne walk over to Kaylee. Kaylee then points to the well dress guy, who is standing at the entrance of the ship.

"That Dr. Simon Tam and the man standing across from Simon, named is Shepherd Derrial Book."

Meanwhile Zoe did not stop to talk with anyone, she just walks onto the ship and walks to the common/passengers dorm area. She then goes into the bathroom, she close and locks the door behind her. Zoe then takes the E.P.T. pregnancy test box out of the bag and then take the test out of the box. She then reads the directions that are on the back of the box. At the same time Wash is walking around the ship looking for his wife so he can let her know that everyone is on the ship and they are ready to take off, but he cannot find Zoe.

"Mal have you seen Zoe around?"

"She is on the ship Wash, I saw her walks onto the ship when Kaylee was showing Jayne and me, who Dr. Simon Tam is."

"Zoe is using the bathroom."

"Thanks Book, I will go fly the ship out of plant atmosphere and into outer space Mal."

"Thanks"

" Let Zoe know where I am and tell her I want to talk to her when she comes out of the bathroom Mal."

" I will."

Wash walks up to the bridge and takes a set in the captain chair. He then reaches up and hit the talk button on the loudspeaker. Everyone on the ship stops what they are during to listing to Wash.

"I am going to be flying into space any second now, so everyone should take a set or hold onto something. Also, we will be in orbit in a few minutes and then you will be able to move around again. "

At the sometime Zoe comes walk up to Wash and she takes a seat next to him. Wash looks over at her and he sees that his wife looks very worried about something. So he lean over then gives his wife a hug and kiss her on the forehead.

"Baby, is something wrong?"

"Honeys do you know how we keep talking about how it's not the right time for us to start a Family?"

"Yes Baby, what are you trying to tell me?"

"You are going to be a father, because I am pregnant."

Zoe hands her husband the home Pregnancy test and Wash just stare at the small screen that has the word pregnant on it. He then runs his free left hand through his hair and leans back in his seat.

"The word pregnant mean it is positive right?"

"Yes"

Wash, turns the loudspeaker back on and at the sometime Zoe get comfortable in her seat.

"Zoe is Pregnant and I am going to be a Dad!"

At the same time Wash is telling the whole ship the news, Zoe sets the ship path into the computer and puts the ship onto auto-pilot. Then the two of them head back down to the cargo bay. A few minutes later Inara meets Mal, Wash, Zoe, Kaylee, Destiny, Simon and Book in the cargo bay too.

"Wash just to let you know when you wake me up from my dream I was not crying because of something bad. I saw Zoe taking the pregnancy test and the test being positive and that was also the reason I was screaming. For once my prophecy dream was not all bad. It did have some bad part to it, but the end part before you wake me up was a very happy part."

"Prophecy Dream, what do you mean Destiny?"

"It is a dream that comes true."

"Ok Inara, but way does she have then?"

" Simon, Destiny is a vampire slayer and its actually very helpfully having a slayer on the ship, because she can fight the reavers and kill them. She can also fight any vampire or other demons that we could run into."

" Ok, but isn't she part of the watcher council, that is run by the Alliance?"

" No Simon, I quits the Council, when the Alliance's take it over. Because I did not care for the council plans for me and the other Slayers."

"Ok."

Kaylee, Zoe and Destiny walk over to the stairs and head up. Simon and Book follow Mal through the cargo bay and into the common area. Mal then leads Simon and Book to the passenger cabin. At the same time Wash and Jayne bring Simon and Book bags to the passenger cabins. Kaylee, Zoe and Destiny are in the dinning area getting something to eat.


	2. Chapter 2: Yelena

Chapter Two: Yelena

An hour later Destiny, Mal, Zoe and Wash are in the dining area and they are setting at the table. The four of them are looking at Pictures of Mal, Destiny and a girl that look like Destiny's does. However, the pictures of the girl stop when the girl is five years' old. Simon walks into the room and takes a set next to Destiny.

"Who is the girl that is with you and Mal, Destiny?"

"Her name is Yelena and she is my daughter, Simon."

"Does she live with her dad, because she is not on the ship?"

"No Simon, she dead at the age of five! Also, Mal's was her father!."

"Did you know her Wash?"

" Yes, I meet her a few times and she was a sweet little girl."

"My daughters' death is one reason that I left the Council. Yelena and I were activated as slayers, because back on the earth that was in the year 2003, a young lady name Willow, which was a witch cast a spell. As a result every girl that could be a slayer would get the power right away. The spell she cast including all the girls that were not yet born, so when they were born the girls get their powers."

"That way there is more then one slayer now and how you and your daughter were one?"

"Yes, I was still with the council when the Alliance takes it over, but after four and half years of the alliance running the watcher council the Alliance made the watchers take all the Five-year-old girls living at the rooming houses (which included Mal and my daughter) and the Alliance made the watchers lock the girls in a room full of reavers."

"Why did they do that Destiny?"

"Because the older Slayers can fight the reavers and also kill the reavers. The older slayers only walk away with a few bruises and cuts. So the Allice wanting to see if the five-year-old slayers could do it, but none of them made it out of the room alive."

"I thought you fought for the browncoats?"

"I did"

Zoe hand Simon's a picture of Mal and Destiny in a ditch doing the war. Simon's see that Destiny is holding a newborn (Yelena) in the picture, which cause Simon's to get a look of shock on his face.

"Yes, Simon's Destiny was pregnant and fought in the war."

" But Zoe, the army is supposed to let pregnant women out of fighting."

"Our unit leader did not believe my wife, when she said she was pregnant."

" Why did he not believe her?"

"Because I was a slayer that was on active duty and fighting in the war, I should not have got pregnant."

"He believed Destiny about being pregnant when her water broke on his shoe."

"The whole unit thought it was funny, when mine water broke on the unit leader shoes."

"Because it was funny Destiny."

"Yes it was Mal, so the rest of the war I fight the enemy and carry my daughter with me or Mal carried her."

Just then they hear Jayne's Screaming from the cargo bay and all of them stand up and then run down to the cargo bay. The five of them see Jayne is staring at a nude teenage girl, who is laying on the floor. Simon puts his hands on his head and then get really mad at Jayne. Simon runs over to his sister and kneels down next to her, at the sometime Wash and Mal have join Jayne staring at the teenage girl.

"Why did you open that up?"

"What type of freak are you Doctor?"

"She is my sister, our Mom and Dad sent her to an Alliance run school. I find out that it was not a school and that the Alliances' were doing tests on her, along with experiments on my sister. River sent notes home written in code that say the tests and experiments the Alliances were doing were hurting her. So I went to the school and broke her out. And now the two of us are on the run from the Alliance."

"This is what was so Important, the item you said we had to help him with Destiny?"

"Yes Mal and it also the other reason I left the Council, they want to do the tests and experiments on the slayers too. I would not let them do them on me, so I had to leave or they would have made me do them."

Just then River wakes up and looks at everyone that is staring or looking at her. She set up and bring her knees up to her chest and then wraps her arms around her legs. River then starts to scream.

"Help"

"Its ok River, I am here!"

"Where are we Simon?"

"On a spaceship called Serenity, I should check you over to make sure you are health after all that you been through."

"Simon, how about I took River to my room and find her something to wear first, because I am sure she has to be cold and that way the men will stop staring at her."

"Please, Simon's I am cold?"

"But"

"Simon, Destiny is right when River is dress the two of you can go to the infirmary and you can give River a physical."

"Fine Mal, River you go with Destiny to get something to wear."

River, stand up and she walks over to Destiny. Then the two ladies' starts walk up the staircase toward the crew sleeping area and up to the door to Mal and Destiny room. When both Destiny and River have reaches the door that leads down to Mal and Destiny bedroom Destiny push the door in. Destiny goes down the ladder first and River follows Destiny down the ladder. Once River in the room, she turns around looking at everything that in the medium size room. River sees that not only is Destiny's thing in the room, but they are also guy clothing and other guy items in the bedroom. Destiny pulls a black dress, brown dress, purple dress and yellow dress out of the small closeted her and Mal shares. She also pulls a pair of jeans along with a black, red, purple and gray tank tops out as well.

"You share a room with a boy?"

"Yes, Mal is my husband"

Cool and I like this purple dress."

" Then you can wear it."

" Thanks."

Destiny put the rest of the dresses, Jean and tank tops away, as River is getting dress. After River finish getting dress Destiny climbs up the ladder, followed by River. Once in the hallway outside Mal and Destiny room River runs to meet her bother. When River sees her brother, she twists around to show him the dress that Destiny is letting her borrow.

"You like very pretty in that dress River, Its time for your physical now."

"Ok"

"Can someone show us where the infirmary is?"

" I will."

" Thanks Destiny."

River and Simon follow Destiny through the cargo bay and up the two stairs and to the right. River and Simon then follow Destiny down the steps leading into the common area. Destiny walks over to the close door on the left-hand side if coming from the cargo bay and facing the passenger quarters. Destiny opens the infirmary door up, then Simon and River's walks into the infirmary. River hop up onto the exam table, at the same time Destiny goes and set down on the couch that is in the common area, which is right outside the infirmary. Mal walks into the common area and over to Destiny.

"Is everything ok honey?"

" Sure."

"How about you have the doctor look at you, because I am worry about you. You have been sleep a lot more then normally. However you are not sleeping in our room, you been using the extra crew room, next to Zoe and Wash room at night and only sleeping in our room during the day time."

Just then Simon and River walk into the room and River walks over to the couch and take a set next to Destiny. Simon walks over to the couch and stand next to the couch. Simon then looks at Destiny and then he looks at Mal and sees he has a worry look on his face.

"I am fine. I do not need to see the doctor, Mal!"

"You should have Simon check you out because of your Cystic Fibrosis, Destiny!"

"How do you know I have Cystic Fibrosis?"

"I saw you the day you come back from the war and also came back to the watcher council to find out the Alliance had taken it over and that there was now a government school there too. It was also the day you get Yelena tests back and you were so happy the test said Yelena did not have Cystic Fibrosis."

"Fine. I will let Simon give me a physical."

"Good"

Destiny stands up and then Simon and Destiny walk into the infirmary. Simon close the infirmary door, as Destiny hops up onto the exam table. Simon's then lean up against the counter and looks at Destiny. Destiny looks at Simon and at the same time Serenity hit some Turbulence, which make Destiny nauseous. Simon grabs the counter and does not let go until turbulence stops and then both Destiny and Simon's sigh with relief. Simon grabs the stethoscope and walks over to the examination table. He puts the stethoscope ear tips into his ears and then puts the chest piece over Destiny heart and he listens to her heart for a few minutes. After listens to Destiny heartbeat, Simon listens to her lungs, as she is taking several deep breath in and out. When he is finish, Simon takes the stethoscope off and set the stethoscope on the counter.

"I need you to lie down on the examination table for me, Destiny."

"Ok"

Destiny lays down on the examination table and then Simon taps her abdomen to determine her liver size. Next Simon makes sure her lymph nods are not swollen. When Simon is finish check everything Destiny set up and put her legs over the side of the exam table.

"How long have you know about Have CF (Cystic Fibrosis)?"

"All of my life, why?"

"Because you cannot tell that you have CF, Must people with it do not live to be your age, or to fight in the army."

"It relates to the whole slayer power deal, it also makes me healthier, I hardly ever get sick, which is a good thing in my case."

" Yes it is, I do need to ask you one thing when was your last monthly?"

" Eight and half weeks ago now, why are you asking me that?"

"Because River keeps told me she thinks you are going to have a baby."

"I might be, Simon."

"Do you want me to give you a pregnancy test?"

" Sure"

Simon gets a noodle out and then he draws sums of Destiny blood. He then runs a qualitative HCG blood pregnancy test to find out if she is pregnant. When he has the results, he turns around and looks at her.

"What does the test say?"

"The test says that you are pregnant. I am going to do an ultrasound to check the baby heartbeat and the size, so lay back down."

"Ok"

Destiny lay back down and lift her sheet up for Simon. Simon put ultrasound gel onto Destiny stomach, then put the ultrasound probe onto her stomach. He then moves the probe around until he finds the fetus. Destiny is watching the ultrasound screen as Simon does the ultrasound. Meanwhile Mal is pace the common room, because he has no idea how his wife's physical is going since the infirmary door is closed. River is sitting on the couch watching Mal pace. After what seems like hours, the infirmary door opens and Simon and Destiny walk into the common area.

"That was the longest 35 minutes of my life, so are you health Destiny?"

"Yes"

"Simon is she telling me the truth?"

"Yes Destiny is telling you the truth and you are going to be a father."

"What?"

"We are having twins this time, Mal."

"I did not see that coming Destiny because we have not been talking about having any more babies. I thought that after Yelena death we decided not to have any more children?"

" I know that Mal. I was not trying to get pregnant, it just happened."

" Its fine."

River stands up and then Simon and River go and get settling into their rooms. Mal and Destiny's go to they room and have a long talk with each other. Two days later during the middle of the night, River and Destiny are both having nightmares. In River, nightmare, She see herself sitting in a chair in a lab room. The scientists who are wearing blue gloves are putting needles into her forehead, which is causes' River to dream of monsters. As River is dreaming, she is talking in her sleep, all night.

"Hands of blue, two by two."

In Destiny's nightmare, She is standing outside a non-breakable glass window and is watching her daughter Yelena and a group of Fifteen other five-year-old girls (who are slayers) fighting a room full of Reavers, because an Alliance guard has locked all the girls into the room. As she is watching the girls, Destiny is talking to her daughters' watcher.

"You are nuts, Mrs. Rosetam. Why would you lock the five years olds in a room fill of Reavers?"

" I did not want to, but the Alliance is making the watcher council run this test on all the five-year-olds."

"But you know they will not be able to kill them. The five-year-old girls do not have enough training to fight them and they are all going to die in there!"

"I did try to stop them, I really did."

" Yeah right!"

Destiny's who is still watching the group of five-year-old slayers trying to fight the reavers, but they are not tall enough, fast enough or have enough training and are slowly dying one after another. She is thinking to herself, I hate not being able to save them and what the Alliance is doing is wrong. When all the girls are dead, the Alliance soldiers make Destiny and two other older slayers go into the room and kill the Reavers, at this point Destiny wakes up screaming. Mal wakes up and rolls over. He looks at his wife and then rubs her back.

"Sweetie, are you all right?"

" Yes just that nightmare about how Yelena was killed again is all. I am going to go read a book in the setting area that off of the kitchen/dining area."

"Ok."

Destiny gets up and grabs her book. She then heads up the ladder and walks to the kitchen/dining area. She takes a set in on of the chairs in the setting area and starts to read her book.


	3. Chapter 3:Visiting the cemetery for fall

Chapter Three: Visiting the cemetery for fallen Slayers on Ariel!  
>Simon walks up to Mal and Destiny, who are setting on the couch in the dinning area. He sees that the two of them are looking at pictures of the daughter they lost. Simon also notices that Mal and Destiny are crying. He starts to walk away before either Mal or Destiny can see him standing there, but that does not happen because River comes running up to him crying and shouting at the top of her lungs.<p>

"Hands of blue two by two, Hands of blue two by two!"

" Its ok, the man with blue hands cannot hurt you any more River!"

"Simon's what is she talking about hands of blue two by two, it does not make any sense?"

"Mal, from what I can figure out, I believe that the scientist that did the tests and experiments on her were wearing blue gloves."

"The Scientist cut open my head when I was awaken and the scientist cut into my brain."

"(Mal, Destiny and Simon) What?"

River runs out of the room, without answers her brother, Mal or Destiny. Simon takes a set across for Mal and Destiny and begins to talk to them, as he runs both of his hands through his hair.

" I need to found out what the Scientist actually did to her. I hate to ask this of you Destiny, but do you still have clearance to get into the watcher files and medical records of any experiments or tests that were done on the slayers or on the students that goes to the government school?"

"Yes, I did not really quits the council, I took a retirement from active slayer duty. So I could move out of the rooming house to be with my husband full-time."

"But you said you quits so that the scientist could not do the test and experiment on you?"

" That was another reason, if you live in the rooming house the watchers are made to run the tests and experiments on you. So I left the rooming house, I still have to go and do training sessions with the younger slayers. Along with going to one of the rooming house to see one of the watcher council doctors for a yearly check up. But I no longer have to stay on one of the planets and go out on patrolling every night."

"What would it take for me to get you to go to the main watcher council building on Ariel and look into the records and found out what they did to River?"

"Nothing, I was going there anyway to visits the cemetery for fallen Slayers, which is where by daughter is buried at!"

"So you get her files for me?"

"I can get a copy for you, but way we are in Ariel I need River and you to stay on Serenity the whole time."

"No problem the two of us will stay on the ship, because we do not want to be picked up by the Alliance. Mal can I ask you to pick up some medical supply up? Because the ship infirmary is running really low and with having two pregnant women on the ship you should keep the infirmary stocked at all times."

" That fine, I was planing on buying supplies to restock the ship infirmary."

" If they are any supply you want me to pick up for the infirmary, write me out a list and give it to me when we land on Ariel."

" I will Mal and I am going to go see where River has run off to and what she is up to?"

"That fine."

Simon stands up and then he walks out of the dinning area, through the door that lead to bridge and crew sleeping area. Right as he gets into the corridor he is able to hear his sister talking to Kaylee in her bedroom, he stops walking and kneels down by the door to Kaylee room. Simon then listens to the two girls talk, he knows he should not be listens to them but can't help himself. Because he wants to know if his sister is making friends, he also wants to make sure River is able to interact with people normally.

"River, can I ask you something about your brother?"

"Sure ask me anything!"

"Do you think Simon like me, River?"

"Yes, Do you like Simon Kaylee?"

"Yes, I think I am falling in love with him. Do you think he feels the same way about me?"

"Yes, I know he feels the same way as you do, but he just does not know how to let you know that he like you!"

Just then Simon comes down the ladder into Kaylee room. When his feet touch the ground, he lets go of the ladder. He then walks over to Kaylee and his sister. Simon smiles at River and then he smiles at Kaylee. The two young ladies smile at Simon, which make Simon starts to blush when he notices that Kaylee's is smiles at him.

"There you are, River. By the way Kaylee you look really nice today, do you want to hang out sometime?"

"Sure, how about I hang out with the two of you when we are on Ariel."

"You do not want to go look around?"

"I have to go buy some parts for Serenity, but I am free to do what I want to after that and I want to hang out with the two of you."

Kaylee, Simon and Rive stop talking, because they hear Wash voice come onto the loud speck. Simon set down next to River on Kaylee bed and the three of them listen to Wash.

"I will be landed the ship in Ariel in a few minutes so everyone please took a set and Inara, you are clear to take off in your shuttle now."

"Thanks Wash, I see y'all later."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Inara takes off in her shuttle and fly toward her client house. A few minutes later Kaylee, Zoe, Wash and Jayne head into town to go shopping. At the same time Mal and Destiny's are heading toward the cemetery for fallen Slayers. Meanwhile Book has chosen to stay on the ship to keep River and Simon company and the three of them are playing cards. At the Cemetery Destiny kneels down in front of her daughters' grave. Mal kneels down next to Destiny for a few minutes. Then he stands up and walks over to the tree that is a few feet away and gives Destiny a few minutes alone at Yelena's gravestone. Mal know this has to be hard for his wife, since it's the second anniversary of Yelena death. After watching a group of eight and nine year olds training in the field across from the cemetery for several minutes, he walks up behind Destiny and kneels down behind her. Mal then wrap his arms around his wife's waist and whisper into her right ear.

"Are you ready to head to the council building yet Sweetie?"

"No, I want a few more minutes here."

"That fine honey just take your time Destiny, do you want me to go back and wait by the tree?"

"No, stay with me please?"

"Ok. I am not going anywhere."

"I miss her so much, I wish that I had retirement from active duty back in 2511, and never take Yelena to live in the rooming house with me."

"I know honey, but we cannot change the past. "

Five minutes later Mal and Destiny are leaving the cemetery and the two of them are heads toward the watcher council. So Destiny can gather the info that Simon needs to figure out what the scientists have done to his sister River.


	4. Chapter 4: Being back at the watcher cou

Chapter Four: Being back at the watcher council!  
>Destiny and Mal's walk up to the fence of the watcher council. Mal opens the gate up, then Mal and Destiny's walk through the gate. As the two of them are walking up the walkway, a group of ten and eleven years old slayers come running up to them. Mal puts a protected arm around his wife and she starts laughing at him. The younger slayers set down on the ground and start pulling Mal into a setting position.<p>

"They want you to tell them stories about traveling in outer space and living on a spaceship."

" (all the girls) Yes, tell us what it is like"

"Ok."

"I will be out after I find everything I need, Mal."

"Try not to take to long, sweetie. We do have to be in Beaumonde, by tomorrow night too met with Fanty and Mingo!"

"I will try to be fast, by it could take awhile to find everything. Beside Wash could call Fanty and Mingo and tell them we are running behind."

"Ok"

Destiny walks into the council building and down the first hallway to the fifth door, which is the computer file room. Destiny stops in front of the door to the computer file room and takes a deep breath. She opens the door, which reveal rows of desks with computers on them. Destiny walks into the computer file room and she is glad to see that no one else in the room. She walks up to the first row and the second desk and takes a set in the computer chair. She turns on the computers and when it finishes loading, Destiny types in River Tam name and is shock at what comes onto the screen. The first thing Destiny found is what the scientists have done to River, which was to remove most of her amygdala and there are Image scans, to prove it. She also finds that River has psychic abilities and she is also telepathic. Destiny then pulls up notes on River Tam, which says River strength and fighting skills are at the same level as slayers that are the same age. Destiny hits the button to download the files to the file disk Simon has gave to her. She then downloads the files of all the other students that went to the school and finds the tests and experiments that the scientists run on the slayers. But the tests and experiments did not work, because the Slayer already had the stronger and fighting skills, along with fast healing powers. The last thing that Destiny check on is what the Alliance is using the students for and she finds they were using the student to read government agents minds and during this search the word Miranda keeps come up. She hits the downloaded button one last time then puts the file disk Simon's has gave her into her bag. Destiny turns the computer of and then stands up. She walks out of the computer file room, going over everything she just read in her mind. As she walking toward the main doors of the council, her mother walks up to her and giver her daughter a big hug.

"How are you doing?"

"Good mom, how are you doing?"

"Great"

"I have to go now, but it was nice to see you. "

Destiny walks away from her mom, without telling her she is pregnant with twins and walks to the front door. She opens the front door and walks outside, without looking back at her mom. She then walks over to her husband Mal. He stands up and takes her hands. The two of them walk over to the gate and Destiny opens the gate. Then Mal and Destiny walk through the gate and slowly walk towards Serenity. Wash and Zoe walk up next to them and Mal sees that Wash is carrying all the supply he asks them to pick up.

"You know that Zoe could carry the light bags, Wash!"

" I tell him that, but he does not want me to lift anything. He is afraid it could hurt the babies."

" (Mal and Destiny) Babies?"

"Yeah, Zoe asks Simon's to give her an ultrasound this morning seeing there is one on the ship and because twins run in my family."

"And Simon said that I am having twins."

A few minutes later the four of them walk onto the ship and notice that Inara, Jayne and Kaylee are already back. Wash hands all of the medical supplies to Simon and the rest of the supplies to Mal. Then he heads up to the bridge and gets the ships ready for taking off.


	5. Chapter 5:Grav dampener

Chapter Five: Grav dampener  
>It has been three weeks since Destiny's has got all the files Simon's wanting from the watcher council. Since that day all Simon's has done is to read and reread the files, along with pulling up the image scans of River brain, which he cannot stop looking at. And every time he reads the files or looks at the scans he finds more useful information. Zoe is in her and Wash bedroom laying in bed taking a nap. Destiny's in her and Mal bedroom and is also laying in bed taking a nap. Wash is flying Serenity to Greenleaf, which is where their next job is taking place. Mal, Jayne, Zoe and Destiny have to pick up forty cases of medicines for Fanty and Mingo. Mal is also going to steal twenty-four cases of medicine for him and his crew, along with obgyn supply for Zoe and Destiny. Kaylee is in the engine room trying to figure out way serenity has started making a click sound every time Wash goes into a turn or when he slightly moves the yoke (or the yaw (both are device uses to steer), but all she really wants to do is go and lay down on her bed then go to sleep. Kaylee looks at the Grav dampener and notices its starting to wear out, she starts talking to herself.<p>

"This is not good at all. "

She runs out of the engine room and right into Jayne knocking him over. Jayne slap Kaylee on the right leg for knock him down. Jayne stands up and gives Kaylee a mean look.

"(Yelling) you could have hurt someone, Kaylee! And why are you rushing around?"

"I need to talk to Wash and Mal right away. "

"About what?"

"About the Grav dampener."

"What?"

" It controls the ship steering."

" Oh"

With that Kaylee takes off and runs around Jayne. She then runs from the engine room through the dining area and all the way to the stairs leading into the cockpit (bridge). She stops running and walks up the steps leading into the bridge. She then walks over to the seats and flops down in the seat next to Wash. Wash looks up at Kaylee and he knows that she has bad news by the look on her face. Wash notices that Kaylee is breathing heavily. He also notices that she looks tired. Wash push down the button for the intercom systems.

"Mal can you come to the cockpit, Kaylee up here and I believe that she knows what that clicking sound is."

Mal stands up from the end of the bed, which was where he was setting and walks over to the intercom. He then pushes the button down on the intercom that is in his and Destiny room.

" I am on my way. "

" Ok, see you in a minute. "

Mal looks at her wife who is asleep in they bed one last time. He then walks over and pulls the ladder down, which open the door. He then climbs up the ladder and steps into the corridor. Mal closes the entrance to Destiny and his room, then he heads to the cockpit. He walks up the stairs leading to the bridge and set down in the seat right behind Kaylee.

" Kaylee, tell Wash and me what is causing that click sound when Wash turns the ship or when he moves the Yaw, a little to the right or left?"

"The Grav dampener is wearing out Mal."

"How wear out is the Grav dampener Kaylee?"

" If we are luck it will last long enough for Wash to get us to Greenleaf and landed the ship."

"If the Grav dampener stops working. I will lose all steering. Then we will be setting in space and the ship cannot go anywhere."

"I know that Wash!"

"Kaylee, tell me you have an extra Grav dampener?"

" No Mal, the spaceship part store in Ariel was out of Grav dampeners and had no idea when they were going to get more."

"Wash, how much longer till we get to Greenleaf?"

" We are about two and half hours away from Greenleaf Mal."

"Kaylee, Do you think our Grav dampener, will hold out for two and half hours?"

"Hard to say Mal. It might hold out that longer or it could stop work in five minute."

"Kaylee, go back to the engine room and keep an eye on the Grav Dampener for me and let me know if it is about to stop working."

" Ok, Wash."

Kaylee stands up and leaves the cockpit and Mal switch to the seat Kaylee just get up form. Mal and Wash look at each other and they both have worried looks on they face. Kaylee has just reach the dining area and walks over to Inara who is making tea.

"Do you want a cup of tea Kaylee?"

"Yes."

"There some fresh apple sauce on the table."

"That sounds good. Inara will you bring my tea over to the table, when the tea is done?"

"Yes, Kaylee."

"Thanks."

Kaylee walks over to the table and takes a set. She grabs a bowl off the table and set it in front of her. She picks up the jar that has the fresh apple sauce in it and she starts to pour the apple sauces into the bowl. When the bowl is half full she stop pouring the apple sauce and set the jar onto the table. She grabs a spoon then start eating, but has only eaten five bites when Inara set a cup of tea in front of her.

"Is everything all-right Kaylee you hardly touch the apple sauce?"

"Ahem, yeah I am just tired and not that hunger."

"Ok."

Kaylee drinks her tea and eats a few more bites of the apple sauce. A minute later she stands up and walks over to the doorway leading to the engine room. Kaylee then walks out of the door and down the corridor to the engine room. She walks into the engine room and over to her hammock. Kaylee then lay down in her hammock and closes her eyes for a few minutes, wishing that she did not feel so tried and feverish. Meanwhile, Simon is reread the files that Destiny got him from the watcher council. He looks up at his sister every few minutes and sees her dance around the common area and singing Landon Bridget fallen down. Shepherd Book is reading his Bible and listens to River singing. River, Simon, Book, Zoe, Inara and Destiny do not know that the ship Grav Dampener is wearing out and could break at any moment. It is now two hours and twenty-nine minutes later and Wash is just entering Greenleaf planet atmosphere, Two minutes later Wash has landed the ship and then the Grav Dampener stop working. Kaylee comes run back into the cockpit with Zoe and Destiny right behind her. Kaylee looks up at Wash who is turning the ship off.

"We made it to Greenleaf."

"Yes, we did Mal!"

" Mal, Can I go buy another Grav Dampener when Destiny, Zoe, Jayne and you are doing the job?"

"Yes, because otherwise we cannot make a fast exits once the cargo is aboard our ship. I want you to get the broken Grav Dampener replaces right away Kaylee!"

"Ok, Mal."

Just then Jayne walks up to the cockpit door and into the cockpit. Jayne looks at Mal, Kaylee, Wash, Zoe and Destiny. Kaylee walks toward the door and walk past Jayne and into the corridor. Jayne looks at Kaylee as she walks away from him, Zoe, Mal, Wash and Destiny. Jayne then looks at Zoe, Wash, Destiny and Mal, who are watching Kaylee walking through the Dining area doorway.

"Ready to get this job over with?"

"(Mal, Zoe and Destiny) yes!"

"Zoe, be careful. I do not want anything to happen to you or the unborn babies. "

"I will be careful honey."

Zoe, Destiny, Mal and Jayne leave the bridge and Wash watches his wife, Destiny, Mal and Jayne to they are out of sight. At the same time Kaylee is asleep in her hammock. Two minutes later Jayne, Zoe, Destiny and Mal leave Serenity in shuttle 2. Zoe flies the shuttle to a spot near the government run health center, which is close for the weekend along with being unguarded. But just incase there are a few guards on duty Jayne's has brought his gun with him, Because it seems weird that a fully stocked health center would be unguarded. Meanwhile, Kaylee has just wake up after fall to sleep for eight minutes. She only wakes up, because River came into the engine room singing the song sing in the rain at the top of her lung. After River leaves the engine room, Kaylee stands up from her hammock. She then walks out of the engine room and walks over to the stairs that leading down to the cargo bay. She slower walks down the stairs. Once in the cargo bay she walks over to the airlock door, which are open. She walks out the airlock door and once outside she starts walking to the spaceship part store, so she can get a new Grav Dampener.


	6. Chapter 6:Calling Dr Simon Tam!

Chapter Six: Calling Dr. Simon Tam!  
>Kaylee is walking toward the spaceship part store, wishing that she had brought the Mule instead of walking to the store. Because she has been exhaust and has not felt good the last few days. In addition she has a sore throat and when she woke up ten minute ago, she was not able to breath through her nose and also has a fever. Kaylee sees Wash on the Mule and stop walking and he pull the Mule up beside Kaylee. Wash stop the Mule and then looks at Kaylee.<p>

"Hop on and I will give you a ride to the spaceship part store."

"Thanks Wash I was just thinking I should have brought the Mule, so I did not have to walk back with my hands full of parts."

"No, problem Kaylee I thought you might need a hand and I wanting to get off the ship."

Kaylee gets on the Mule behind Wash and he start driving to the spaceship part store. Kaylee close her eyes and rest her head on Wash back. She knows that it will only take a few minutes to get to the store on the Mule, but she cannot keep her eyes open any longer. Because she is so tired, along with having a bad headache and a stomachache too. Wash, stops the Mule in front of the Spaceships part store and then put the Mule into park. Wash then turn the Mule off and then he hears Kaylee snore. Wash reach behind and he taps Kaylee on the left shoulder to wake her up. Kaylee wakes up right away and takes her head off of Wash back. Then both Wash and Kaylee get off the Mule and walks into the store. Kaylee grabs a basket and starts looking around the store for the parts that she needs to buy. Wash is watching Kaylee and he notices that she looks flush and really tired. He also notices that she is not as excite about shopping for ship part. Normal when they go into the spaceship part store, she acts like a kid in a candy store, but not today. Wash, walk over to Kaylee side and take the basket from her.

"Kaylee is everything all right, you look tried, flushes and sound congested. Plus you are not as excite about shopping for ship parts, like you usually are?"

"Yeah, everything is, sniffs, fine Wash!"

"All right I was just checking."

Across town after flying around the health center and see no guards, Zoe's landed the shuttle on the landed deck of the health center. She then turns the shuttle off and joins Destiny, Mal and Jayne. Mal opens the shuttle door and then the four of them leave the shuttle together. When the reaches the door to the health center, Mal slides the ID card through the scanner that is next to the door. The scanner lights up green and Mal open the health center door. Then Mal walks through the door follow by Destiny, Zoe and Jayne.

"Destiny and Zoe's I want the two of you to go to the obgyn area and grabs the items on the list Simon's give us, because he wants to get the infirmary stock and ready for when the two of you go into labor. Also, here the ID that will open the doors to the obgyn area."

"(Both Zoe and Destiny) Ok, Mal."

"Jayne's you are with me, getting the forty cases of medicined that Fanty and Mingo are paying us to get and twenty- four cases that we want."

" That fine with me, Mal!"

Zoe takes the ID to get into the obgyn area from Mal. Then Zoe and Destiny's walks away from Mal and Jayne and walks to the obgyn area. The two ladies grab an Audio Dopplex, infant scale, Pediatric Sphygmomanometer Set, Nasal Aspirations. Along with cases of needles and syringes. Destiny and Zoe then put the items onto a stretcher and wheel then out to the shuttle. Once at the shuttle Destiny and Zoe start load the items onto the shuttle. When they have finish loading the item both of them takes a set inside the shuttle and are now waiting for Mal and Jayne. Also, the two of them are talking about how different life will be on serenity once they have the babies.  
>Meanwhile back insides the guys are load the cases of Pescaline A, B, C, D, E, F and G, Hydrozapam, ivoprovalyn, Propoxin, byphodine, drops, isoprobyline onto the stretcher. After all the cases of medicines have been put on the stretcher, Jayne and Mal (pushing the stretcher) walks outside and over to the shuttle. Mal and Jayne then unload the cases and put them onto the shuttle. Once inside the shuttle, Mal looks down at the clock on the shuttle dashboard and he sees that they have been at the health center for two hours. Zoe who is set in the pilot chair sees that all the boxes are on broad along with Mal and Jayne. She also notices that Jayne has closed the shuttle door. Once everyone has set down, Zoe steers the shuttle off the landed deck and head back toward serenity.<p>

"I wonder if Kaylee has replaced the Grav dampener, Mal?"

"I hope so, because we need to leave for Beaumonde right away if we want to make it to our meeting with Fanty and Mingo on time."

Meanwhile, back on serenity Wash and Kaylee have been back for an hour and half now, but the ship Grav dampener still has not been replaced. Wash, is pace around the common area, because for the last half hour Kaylee has been in the bathroom. She had told Wash she would replace the Grav dampener after she took a half hour nap, but she ended up sleeping for over an hour. When Kaylee did wake up from her nap, she starts to walk towards the engine room, but run down the staircase that lead to the common area instead and run right into the bathroom and has not come out yet. River, Simon, Book and Inara are setting in the common area look over at Wash who is now banging on the bathroom door.

"Kaylee, you need to hurry up in the bathroom, because you need to get to the engine room to replace the Grav dampener. Mal, Jayne, Destiny and Zoe are going to be back any minute. And Mal will not be happy if we can take off right away!"

Wash hears the toilet flush through the bathroom door and then hears Kaylee walk over to the bathroom sink and hears the water turn on. Inside the bathroom Kaylee is washing her hands.

"I will be out in a second Wash!"

" Ok"

Kaylee finish washing her hands and turns the water off. She dries her hands off using a paper towel and then throws the paper towel into the trash can. Kaylee leans up against the bathroom sink and looks into the mirror.

"(Talking to herself) I look horrible, coughing and I feel like a cruiser ship has hit me."

Kaylee opens the bathroom door and walks out of the bathroom. At the same time Simon looks up at Kaylee and see that she is flushed and looks tired. Kaylee walks past Wash, Simon, River, Inara and Book holding her stomach and she heads straight to the engine room. Once in the engine room she takes the Grav Boot and the Grav Dampener out of the bag and set them down beside her tool box. She has just start to unscrew the broken Grav dampener when she hears Mal, Zoe, Destiny and Jayne walk onto serenity from the shuttle they use for the job. At the sometime Kaylee starts sneezing. On the cat walk that leads to the shuttle, Wash, River, Simon, Book and Inara are standing around Mal, Zoe, Destiny and Jayne.

"Wash, get the ship ready for take-off. River, Simon, Book and Inara help Jayne, Destiny, Zoe and I get the forty cases of medicines that Fanty and Mingo want off of the shuttle and get them stored away. Then get our twenty- four cases of medicines, obgyn supplies and the cases of needle and syringe to our infirmary and put them away."

"I will help put away the cargo, because Kaylee has not got the Grav dampener replace yet and she also needs to replace the Grav boot still."

" OK Wash, But I told her to have the ship ready for take-off by the time we get back, what is taking her so long?"

"She took a nap when we get back from the store because she could not stay awake, then she spent a half hour in the bathroom."

"Wash radio Fanty and Mingo and let them know we are going to be running late, because our ship Grav dampener and Grav boot are breaking and Kaylee is replacing both the Grav dampener and Grav boot."

"I will do that right now, Mal."

"I am going to go and talk to Kaylee!"

Wash heads up the cockpit and get on the radio to Fanty and Mingo. Mal start walking to the engine room. A minute and half later Mal walks into the engine room and he stops right behind Kaylee. He then looks over Kaylee shoulder to see how far she has get fixing the ship. Kaylee does not stop working, because she has just start to screw the new Grav dampener on, when Mal walks up behind her.

"Kaylee, why did you wait to right before we get back from our job to replace the Grav dampener and the Grav boot? When I told you to have the ship ready to leave when we get back from the job."

"I am sorry about that I just could not stay awake when Wash and I get back from the store. I only meant to take a half hour nap. Nevertheless, I sleep through my alarm and then when I wake up I had to uses the bathroom very badly!"

"That not a good reason, you should have got right to work when you get back from the store Kaylee!"

Kaylee takes Mal hands and then she places his hand onto the Grav Dampener. She then starts to run out of the engine room, but she stops when Mal grabs her left shoulder with his free hand.

"Where are you going?"

"The bathroom!"

"You just get out of the"

Kaylee runs out of the room leaving Mal holding the Grav dampener that is only half screwed in and before he could finish what he was saying to her. She does not stop running till she reaches the common room and that just to make sure the bathroom is free. Kaylee is relieved to see the bathroom is empty and she runs into the bathroom slamming the door shut behind her. After a few minutes of standing and holding the Grav dampener that only half screwed in, Mal grab the screw driver and finish screwed the Grav dampener in. He then walks over to the hammock and takes a set to wait for Kaylee to get back from the bathroom. Elsewhere on serenity Zoe has joined her husband in the cockpit and she has taken a set on his lap. Wash, leans in and kiss his wife on her lips and she kisses him back. In the dinner area Book and River has started to make dinner for everyone. Inara has gone back to her shuttle and is chosen whom she is going to meet with when they reach Beaumonde. Simon and Destiny are in the infirmary and are putting all the new medical supplies away. Fifteen minutes later Kaylee's is washes her hands in the bathroom sink and trying to fight back the feeling that she is going to throw up, but is not able to. She runs over to the toilet and kneels down in front of the toilet. She then starts throwing up a minute and half later she stops throwing up. She stands up and walks over to the bathroom sink. Kaylee turns the water on and rinsing out her mouth. Once she has turn the water off, Kaylee looks into the mirror and sees that she has a rash covering her whole face. She also notices the rash is on her neck and arm. She then looks at her hands and founds the rash is there to. Kaylee lifts up her shirt and finds the rash is on her back and also her front. She puts her shirt down and then pulls the legs of her coverall up and sees the same rash is on her legs too. Kaylee pulls the legs of her coverall down and then walks over to the bathroom door, but stop when she gets to the door, because she is having a sneezing fit. When she stops sneezing, she opens the bathroom door. Kaylee walks out of the bathroom holding her stomach and she walks to the engine room. As she walking back to the engine room, she starts to belch and is also farting. Mal hears Kaylee coming and does not care what her problem is, she is going to stay in the engine room to replace the Grav boot, so they can take off for Beaumonde. Right after Kaylee walks into the room Mal stands up and walks over to the door. He then starts standing in front of the door, so Kaylee cannot leave the room. Kaylee looks down at the floor then over at Mal. She then belches again and puts her hands over her mouth and starts to walk toward the door. She tries to walk out the door, Mal will not let her leave. Kaylee takes her hand off her mouth, because the feeling of having to throw up has passes.

"You not going anywhere, till you replace the Grav boot Kaylee!"

"Gaging, fine, but if you are going to stand there and watch. Do me a favor ah-choo and pick up the Grav boot and head it to me."

"And why can't you pick up the Grav boot yourself?"

"Because if I bend over to pick up the Grav boot, I think that I will throw up."

" Oh I will give you a hand then, Kaylee."

Mal walks up next to Kaylee and picks up a wrench and he hands it to her, so she can take the old Grav boot off. It takes Kaylee four minutes to get the Grav boot off, Mal takes the old Grav boot from Kaylee and then hands her the new one. It then takes her another four minutes to put the new Grav boot on. Once Kaylee has finish fixing the Grav dampener and the Grav boot, Mal run out of the engine room and he runs up to the cockpit. At the same time Kaylee start walking out of the engine room, coughing into her right elbow. As Mal comes running into the cockpit Wash and Zoe look up at Mal.

"Has Kaylee replaced the Grav boot and Grav dampener?"

"Yeah she finishes thirty five second ago, Radio Fanty and Mingo and let then know we are taking off from greenleaf now and then get us out of here."

"Sure Mal"

"I will radio Fanty and Mingo Wash. You just get us out of planet atmosphere and into space."

"Ok, Honey!"

Mal leaves the cockpit and walks down the stairs into the corridor. He has just step off the last step when he sees Kaylee leaning against the wall of serenity. He walks over to Kaylee and take a close look at her. Mal notices that Kaylee has a rash over her whole body and he also notices she looks tired and flush. Mal places his left hand on Kaylee's forehead and he found that she is burning up. Kaylee looks up and Mal then falls forward because her legs give out. Mal catch her and carry her down the stair to the common room and into the infirmary. Once inside the infirmary Mal lays Kaylee down onto the exam table. At the sometime Simon and Destiny look up from what they are doing and see Kaylee laying on the exam table. Mal standing next to the table with a worry look on his face. Simon walks over to the exam table and start to exam Kaylee.


	7. Chapter 7:Jianggin Shadow fever

Chapter Seven: Jianggin- Shadow fever  
>It has been a half hour since Mal carried Kaylee into the infirmary and Simon kicked him and Destiny out, after examine Kaylee for only a minute. Destiny, Mal, River, Book, Zoe, Inara, Jayne and Wash are pace around the common area waiting for news about Kaylee. Meanwhile in the infirmary Kaylee has come too, five minutes ago. For the last four minutes she has be throwing up into an emesis basin, she is holding and Simon is holding Kaylee hair out of her face. When Kaylee stops throwing up and Simon let go of her hair. Kaylee hands Simon the emesis basin and he set the emesis basin on the counter. Kaylee is holding her stomach with both hands, as she lay down on the exam table. Kaylee closes her eyes as Simon puts a digital thermometer strip onto Kaylee's forehead. As he is waiting for the thermometer strip to give a reading, he is examining the rash that Kaylee has over her whole body.<p>

"Can you tell me all of your symptoms?"

" Today I had a headache, diarrhea, vomited twice now. I also have a rash and the chills. In addition I am aching all over, dizzy and I have a sore throat, coughs. I also am heavily congested. And for the last three days I have been exhaust and running a fever!"

"So you just notice the rash today Kaylee?"

" I notice the rash an hour and half ago Simon Ah-choo."  
>"Ok, Kaylee."<p>

Simon takes the thermometer strip off Kaylee's forehead because it had start beeping, which mean it has a reading. Simon looks at the thermometer strip and sees that it says 104.9 degrees Fahrenheit. Simon shows the thermometer strip to Kaylee, who pushes the thermometer strip out of her way. Kaylee then she reaches for the emesis basin. But the emesis basin full, so she stands up and runs over to the sink. She just gets to the sink, when she starts throwing up again. Simon's walks over to the cabinet on the left -hand wall and grab a bottle of Pescaline B and fill a syringe with 8.5 cc of the Pescaline B. When Kaylee has stop throwing up and has lays down on the exam table. Simon walks over and cleans a spot on Kaylee's upper right arm off. He then gives her a shot of Pescaline B. Simon then throws the used needle and syringe into the bio- hazard container. Simon writes a note to remind him to give Kaylee a shot of 8.5 of Pescaline B three times a day for the next ten days.

"What was in the shot that you give me and what was it for Simon?"

"I give you 8.5cc of Pescaline B, because you have Jianggin- Shadow fever!"

" Ah-choo, Oh!"

"Can I ask way you did not get the vaccine for Jianggin- Shadow fever when it come out at the beginning of the year of 2506?"

"Because there were too many people live on Bernadette in 2506 and not enough vaccine to go around for everyone, so if you want to be vaccinated, coughing for Jianggin -Shadow fever you had to pay a large sums of, Ah-Choo, money and my mom and dad did, coughing, not have enough money for the vaccine. So I was not able to get vaccinated for Jianggin-Shadow fever."

"Ok I need to go talk to Mal and everyone else for a few minutes, I want you to just lay in here a little longer and then I will come help you into your room."

"Ok, sniffle."

Simon walks over to the sink and turns the water on and he let water wash the vomit down the drain, then he washes his hands. One he finishes washes his hands, Simon turns the water off. He then grabs a paper towel and dries his hand. Simon's throw the paper towel away and then walk over to the door. He opens the door then walks out of the infirmary into the common area, closing the infirmary door behind him. Zoe, Destiny, Mal, River, Inara, Book, Wash and Jayne's looks at Simon as he walks toward the couch and set down. Simon then looks up at Zoe, Destiny, Mal, River, Inara, Book, Wash and Jayne's with a scary and worry look on his face.

"Simon's what does Kaylee have?"

" Mal, she has Jianggin- Shadow fever, to make this easily on me, if you have been vaccinated for Jianggin- Shadow fever raises your hand.

Jayne, Mal, Zoe, Destiny, Wash, Inara, Book and Simon raise their hands. River just looks at her brother with a look that says I do not know.

"So, Kaylee was never vaccinated for Jianggin- Shadow fever, do you have the medicine to treat her?"

"Yeah, it treated with Pescaline B."

"Simon do you know if River been vaccinated for Jianggin-Shadow fever?"

" Yes my sister had the vaccine for Jianggin- Shadow fever, Mal."

"Good."

"Mal will you help me get Kaylee back to her bedroom?"

"Sure"

Wash goes and opens the door to the infirmary up and Simon and Mal walk into the infirmary and over to Kaylee. Mal and Simon help Kaylee off of the exam table and helps her walk out of the infirmary. Simon and Mal then help Kaylee walks back to her room and to get down the ladder into her room. Once in Kaylee room Simon help her into bed and moves her trash can next to the bed incases Kaylee needs to throw up again.

"I am cold, Mal will you grab my blanket off my chair for me?"

"Sure, Kaylee."

Mal grabs Kaylee's blanket off of the chair and unfold the blanket. He then lays the blanket on the bed and Kaylee pulls it up to her shoulder. She then rolls over onto her right side and smiles at Simon and Mal's.

"Thanks Mal and Simon."

"(Both Mal and Simon) You are welcome."

Simon and Mal starts walking over to the door/ladder of Kaylee's room. Kaylee's has gone to sleep before either Mal or Simon start to climb up the ladder to leave Kaylee's room. Elsewhere on the ship Zoe and Destiny have gone to their rooms and are relaxing the rest of the way to Beaumonde. Inara went back to her shuttle and is getting it ready for that evening. Meanwhile Jayne has gone into the bathroom and he is taking a shower. Wash has gone up to the cockpit. He gets to the bridge right as the warning light on the radar started going off, which means that there is another ship coming up on them. Wash looks around and he sees the ship through the window. He then read the info that just coming up on the computer screen that is about the ship that is coming up on Serenity and the info is not good.


	8. Chapter 8:Mysteries Spaceship

Chapter Eight: Mysteries Spaceship

Wash has just hang up the intercom and is wanting for Mal and Destiny to come up to the cockpit. He looks back down at the computer screen take in all the info on the spaceship come up really fast toward them. Mal and Destiny walk into the cockpit and over to Wash. Destiny leans over and looks at the computer screen and Wash looks up at her.

"I am not sure whether this is a bad ship or a good ship. The info show normal body temperature and not normal body temperature, but most of the normal body temperature is fading or are very weak."

"Are they flying with life support on or off?"

" With life support on."

" It to keep their victims alive so they can drink all of their blood. That is a vampire ship."

" That not good Destiny and Wash is the spaceship caption listed in the info you get?"

"Yeah the caption is listed as Darla and co-caption is Drusilla."

"Mal get on the intercom and Wash up the speed, we need to get away from that ship or we are vampire food."

"(On the intercom.) Everyone held on we have a minor issue of being chases by a vampire ship and Wash is going to be putting the ship into faster then light speed."

Mal take the set next to Wash and Destiny take set behind Mal then the three of them bulk up. Kaylee, Simon and River who are in Kaylee room, Keep her company and Simon also keeping an eye on her and River has just finish French Braiding Kaylee hair. Kaylee, River and Simon grabs onto the bar above Kaylee bed. Jayne, Zoe, Inara and Book take a set in the chairs that are in the round seat area of the dinning area and bulk up. Just as the ship switch into faster and then into light speed, everyone feels like they are being push back into their seats as the ship starts to pick its speed really fast. After a half hour the vampire ship is still on they tail, So Wash does a few rolls and then goes into a drive. As he does this Kaylee set up in her bed and leans over her trash can and starts throwing up. Simon grabs her hair and River puts her left arm around Kaylee, so she does not fall off the bed. When the roll's Wash did does not work, Wash does a fast loop around Darla ships, but that still does not work. Every move he does, the pilot that is flying Darla's ship has done one that allows they ship to catch up to Serenity. Wash does a Minimum Radius Turn and pulls the ship up really fast and hit the faster then light speed button again which cause a sonic blast. Wash finally loses Darla's ship. He looks at the map on the screen to his left and Wash makes a fast turn to the right so he is going toward Beaumonde again. Meanwhile, Kaylee is throwing up into an emesis basin that Simon just brought back from the infirmary for her to use, because her trash can full, So Book is in the bathroom wash it out Kaylee trash can for Simon. Both Zoe and Destiny feel like they stomachs are in they throat and could throw up and any minute. Zoe and River come running into the cockpit and Zoe slaps her husband head. Wash turns around and looks at his wife and River, as he is rubbing his head where Zoe had just slapped him.

"What was that for?"

"For being a man and doing these rolls, knowing that Kaylee is sick and that both Destiny and I have morning sickness."

"I was not being a mean. I was turning to get away from the vampire ship and that the only way I could do it."

"You should have just let them come aboard and Destiny could have just dust the vampire's Wash."

"You can never tell how many vampires are on the ship."

Destiny only Darla and Drusilla were planing on coming aboard, you could have taken them out.

" Many slayers have tried to dust them and have dead tried to kill them. Even the most famous of the Slayers Buffy Summers and Faith Lehane was not able to dust them during their time as vampires slayers and both tried several times.

"Y'all should go get the cargo ready, we will be in Beaumonde in about a half hour."

River, Destiny, Zoe, Mal walk out of the cockpit and head to the cargo bay, which is where Jayne is and then the five of them start taking the cargo out of hiding.


	9. Chapter 9:Beaumonde part one

Chapter Nine: Beaumonde part one  
>Jayne, Zoe, Destiny and Mal are putting the cases of medicines onto the Hand truck carts, so that the cargo is easy to move off the ship and to Maidenhead Bar, which is the bar that Fanty and Mingo own and where Mal and his crew is meeting Fanty and Mingo to hand the cargo over and get payed. Mal puts the last case onto the hand truck cart that in front of him, as Destiny walks over to him looking at her watch. When she reaches him, Mal kisses his wife on her lips and at the sometime Wash comes over the loud speaker.<p>

"Everyone Serenity will be land on Beaumonde in a few minutes and Inara you can detach from Serenity now."

"Thanks, Wash. I should be back in an hour."

"Ok, I will see you then."

Inara hits the button that release the shuttle from Serenity and starts flying up away from the Serenity. At the same time Mal looks at the four hand truck carts and then looks at Zoe, Destiny, Jayne and River who been dancing around the cargo bay. River stop dancing and then gives Mal a really big smile. River then starts walking toward the door that leads to the infirmary and common area, Mal opens his mouth to speck but River puts a finger in front of her mouth.

"I know Mal, Simon and I can not leave the ship and need to stay in the common area, passenger sleep area, Dining area or Kaylee's room."

"It like you read my mind River!"

"I did!"

River runs off leaving Zoe, Jayne and Mal standing there staring at River back as she goes through the door. Destiny Just looks at Jayne, Zoe and Mal with a look that says you should have seen that one coming. Just then Book walks down the stairs and over to Destiny, Jayne, Zoe and Mal and Book stops in front of Mal.

"Simon wants to see Mal and Destiny before they go into town to See Mingo and Fanty."

" Did Simon say why he wants to see us?"

"I believe that he wants to update the two of you on Kaylee conditions and ask Destiny to pick something up for River at the store."

"Ok, Is he still in Kaylee room?"

"Yes, Mal"

"Mal if you ok with it lets go to Kaylee room right now?"

" I am fine with it, lets go!"

Mal and Destiny walk over to the staircase on the right-hand side that leads to the cat walk and starts walking up the stairs. When they get to the cat walk Mal and Destiny turn left and walk over to the doorway that has the staircase leading to the corridor that has the bridge and the crew sleeping area. Mal and Destiny walk up the stairs and when the reach the corridor Destiny and Mal walk past the free room. Then two of them walk past they room, which is across from Wash and Zoe room. Mal and Destiny then reach Kaylee room, which is the close room to the cockpit if you are facing the cockpit and her room is also across from Jayne room. Mal pushes the door in and then starts down the ladder. Destiny comes down the ladder right after Mal and once both Destiny feet have touched the floor. Mal's wraps his right arm around his wife's waist, as they stand across from Kaylee bed. Simon stands up from setting on the edge of Kaylee's bed and walk over to the captain and his wife. Kaylee sets up in her bed and smiles at Mal and Destiny, who smile back at her.

"Why did you want to see us, Simon?"

"Mal, I want to ask Destiny if she could go to the store and pick River up a few outfits of her own and some toothpaste, toothbrush and other personal items. I have written out a list of things that she needs."

"That fine Zoe and I can go to the store after we help Mal and Jayne get the cargo to Mingo and Fanty."

"Thanks Destiny and here is the list."

Destiny takes the lists from Simon and looks down at the list. As she looking at the list, Simon goes over to Kaylee and wipes her face off with a cool washcloth. Destiny then looks up and over at Mal.

"What is up, Destiny?"

"I am going to go and change out of my black workout pants and into a pair of blue jeans. I will meet you in the cargo bay."

"Ok"

Destiny walks over to the ladder and pull it down. She then climbs up the ladder and a few seconds later, when the door to Kaylee's bedroom close, Simon looks over at Mal and then he gives Mal a worry look. Simon then walks over to Mal and whispers in his ear.

"I think it would be best for Kaylee health if after you finish this job, that we go to a planet that we could stay put for a week or so. That why Kaylee can relax and not have to worry about taking care of the Serenity engine and other mechanical parts of the ship."

"That fine, after we finish this job, we can go to a border world that call Haven. A couple of Destiny, Zoe and my army buddies live there and I know that one or all of them will let us stay with them. Plus we will be safe from the Alliance there and we can stay there till Kaylee is better.

" Your army buddies will not turn us over to the alliance, Mal?"

"No, they live on Haven, because the Alliance ships do not go that far out and they hate the alliance."

"Oh, that great then. "

"I know that the two of you are talking about me."

" No, Kaylee, I was just asks Mal, what his plan was after he, Zoe, Destiny and Jayne hand the cargo over tonight."

" Sure, I am going to go to sleep now."

"That a good Idea Kaylee and I need to go going now, so I will see both of you this evening when I get back to the ship."

Mal walks over to the ladder and pulls it down. He then climbs up the ladder and out of view. So Simon goes back to keeping an eye on Kaylee. At the same time Mal steps out onto the corridor. Mal then close the door to Kaylee's bedroom and then turns so he is facing the bridge. Mal then start walking up the stairs that lead to the cockpit. When Mal's walk through the cockpit door, he sees Zoe setting in the co-pilot seat, which is next to pilot seats that Wash is set in. Wash has just started lowing Serenity toward the ground when Mal takes a set in the seat behind Zoe, who turn around and look at him.

"Why did Simon want to see Destiny and you for?"

"Zoe Simon asks Destiny to run to the store and buy some things for River after help deliver the cargo to Mingo and Fanty. Destiny told Simon, she would and that you would go with her to help pick clothing out for River. Then Simon's told me this "I think it would be best for Kaylee health if after you finish this job, that we go to a planet that we could stay put for a week or so. That why Kaylee can relax and not have to worry about taking care of the Serenity engine and other mechanical parts of the ship."

"So are we staying on Beaumonde till Kaylee better, Mal?"

"No just a couple hours, which is longer enough to deliver the cargo to Mingo and Fanty and get pay. It is also longer enough for Zoe and Destiny to picks some stuff up for River and Inara to get back to Serenity, Wash. Then you are going to fly us to Haven and we will stay on that world, until Kaylee's get well."

"Sounds like a good plan to me, how about you Zoe?"

" Me too, we have been in space far too long. It will be enjoyable to be planet sides far a little while and Mal, where is Destiny?"

"She is changing into a pair of blue jeans. She will meet us in the cargo bay. Wash you are in charge of the ship tonight, when Destiny, Zoe, Jayne and I are off of Serenity and Simon is keeping an eye on Kaylee."

"(As he lands the ship) Your ship is in safe hands, Mal."

Wash put the ship into the park position then hits the off switch for the ship flying gear, but he leaves the ship intercom, radio, radar and view screens, along with the lights on. Down in the cargo bay Jayne has open the airlock doors, as Mal, Zoe and Destiny walk down the stairs and into the cargo bay. Jayne looks up and sees Destiny, Mal and Zoe walking toward him. Jayne eyes get really big when he sees Destiny in her black tank top and favorite pair of blue jeans. Mal walk over and slaps Jayne head.

"Stop staring at my wife!"

" Sorry, she looks so hot Mal. Destiny has not been able to wear that pair of jeans in so long, because they were too loose on her. However, now she fills these jeans out so well."

"She does look hot in that pair of jeans, Jayne!"

Jayne, Mal, Destiny and Zoe each take one of the hand truck carts and then the four of them starts walking to the Maidenhead Bar.


	10. Chapter ten: Beaumonde part two

Disclaimer: I do not own Firefly or Serenity and I do not own any of the characters that are on the tv show or the movie. Also, I do not owner Buffy the vampire slayer or any of the characters on the tv show.  
>Chapter ten: Beaumonde part two<br>Jayne, Mal, Zoe and Destiny are still heading towards the Maidenhead Bar, but the four of them are pushing the four hand truck carts through the side streets of the heavily cyberpunk city. Destiny, Zoe, Mal and Jayne can hear the bustling commotion of the main streets and know that they made the right choice to take the side streets, because it would have been too hard to push the carts through the large crowds on the main streets. Also, there would have been way to many eyes watching them on the main streets. Mal and Jayne who are up ahead of Destiny and Zoe reaches the back double door of the Maidenhead bar first. Zoe and Destiny come up behind Jayne and Mal ten seconds later and Mal knocks on the right door of the double doors three times in a row, which is what Fanty and Mingo told them to do when they get to the back doors of the bar. Fanty opens up the double back door and lets Mal, Jayne, Zoe and Destiny in. After Destiny, Zoe, Mal and Jayne have entered Fanty closes the double doors and at the same time Mingo walks over to Mal, Zoe, Jayne and Destiny who have just start to unload the cases of medicines from the four carts. Meanwhile, back on serenity Kaylee is walking towards the bathroom that is locate in the common area and her arms are wrapped around her stomach. Shepherd Book has just walk out of the bathroom when Kaylee's walk into the common area. Book walks over to Kaylee who has stop walking and is now leaning up against the close door of the infirmary.

"How are you feeling Kaylee?"

"Awful, plus I do not think that I have ever been so sick in my whole life, coughing (into her right elbow)!"

"I am sorry to hear that you feel that bad, do you need me to get you anything Kaylee?"

"No, Shepherd Book. I am just going to use the bathroom and then I am going to go lay down on the couch Ah-choo."

"Ok, but if you need anything let me know."

"Ok."

Kaylee start gaging, and runs into the bathroom slamming the door close behind her. She then puts the lock on the bathroom door and at the same time Shepherd Book takes a set in a chair that is next to the couch. He garbs his bible off of the coffee table, then puts his legs onto the coffee table and starts reading his bible. River Tam walks out of her room and walks into the common area, she then starts looking around the room for Kaylee. When she can't find Kaylee in the common area, River walks over to the bathroom door and puts her left-ear up against the door of the bathroom. Simon walks into the common area and he stops in front of the infirmary door. He then starts looking around the room to see if Kaylee in the room and also to check on his sister. He notices that River is standing at the bathroom door with her left-ear pressed up against the door.

"River what are you doing?"

"Listens to Kaylee use the bathroom."

"And why are you listening to Kaylee use the bathroom?"

" I am just listening, Simon so if she calls for help I'll hear her ask."

"You do not have to stand on top of the door with you ear press up against the door, if she yell for help you would hear her."

"Maybe not Simon, Kaylee is losing her voice!"

"River how about you go to your room and get ready for bed!"

"I'm not tired Simon!"

"Just go and change into the nightshirt and pajama bottom that you borrow from Destiny's!"

"Fine!"

River stumps out of the common area to her room and slide the door close once she in her room. At the same time Simon open up the infirmary door and walk into the room. He then walks over to the cabinets the medicines are keep in, because he needs to get Kaylee second doses of Pescaline B ready. Simultaneously at the Maidenhead Bar Mal, Destiny, Jayne and Zoe have just finish unloading the cases of medicines. Fanty and Mingo are opening up the cases of medicines to make sure that Mal and his crew got everything that was on the list. The two twin brothers look up at Jayne, Zoe, Mal and Destiny with a huge grin on they face.

"(Fanty and Mingo) Great job Mal, Jayne, Zoe and Destiny the four of you get everything on the list we give Mal, so here is the payment we promised."

Fanty hands the large envelope to Mal, who open up the envelope. He then takes the money out of the envelope and counts the money to make sure that Fanty and Mingo's give him the agreed upon amounted of money.

"(Fanty and Mingo) You don't trust us, Mal?"

"I am Just making sure that it is the right amount of money and it's the right amount of money, so we did not have a problem."  
>"(Mingo and Fanty) Just the way we like it problems free!"<p>

Mal hand Jayne's his cut of the money, then he hands Zoe's both her and Wash cut of the money. Mal hands Destiny her cut of the money and pocket his cut of the money. He leaves Kaylee and Simon cuts of the money in the envelope and puts the envelope in his pocket too. Jayne walks towards the back door of the club and open up the right door, he then walks out the door. Destiny, Zoe and Mal fold up three of the hand truck carts and set them on the cart that they did not folds up. Mal (pushing the hand truck with the three folded hand truck carts on it), Zoe and Destiny leave the club through the open double back doors and once outside Fanty closes the doors of the club. Destiny and Zoe start to walk towards the main streets, but Mal walks over to his wife and grabs her left hand and all three of them stop walking. Mal then puts his arms around his wife's waist and kisses Destiny on her lips.

"Have a fun shopping trip Destiny and Zoe and stay safe!"

"(Zoe and Destiny) We will Mal!"

"The two of you can take your time shopping."

"Are there any supplies Destiny and I should buy for the crew and the trip to Haven, Mal?"

"I can't think of anything that we need from any stores, but if you see something you think that we need then go ahead and buy it, Zoe!"

"Ok and make sure to refill the ships, because the ship is running low on fuel. Also, you need to have the waste tank empty because there are almost full. And you need to have the water tanks filled up, because there are getting low."

"I will, Zoe."

With that Mal let go of his wife and goes back over to the hand truck cart. Mal then starts heading towards the ship using the back streets. At the same time Zoe and Destiny have reach the main street where the stores are location. Destiny and Zoe look at the different store's names and walk into Abby zones (which is a female clothing, shoes and accessaries' outlet that owned by a friend of Destiny's and fellow slayer that has taken a retirement from active slayer duty) and Destiny grabs a handcart. Then both Zoe and Destiny walk over to the sections the dresses and the skirts are location in and then the two of then start looking at the dresses and skirts. Zoe takes a Burgundy sleeveless dress with a dark tan fabric piece that is over the shoulder and the chest. Also, the tan fabric goes down the right and left side of the dress. Zoe holds up the dress, so Destiny can see it.

"I think that River will love that dress, Zoe."

" I thought the same thing when I saw the dress."

Zoe puts the dress into the handcart and then goes back to looking at the dresses. Destiny holds up two dresses for Zoe to see. One dress is sleeveless and the other dress has double layer short sleeves. The dress with the double layer short sleeves is a light pink. The sleeveless dress has three shades of pink and white as background colors and it has flowers and paisley patterns in a darker shade of pink over top of the background colors.

"Do you think that River would like these dresses?"

"Yes I think she would like both of the dresses."

Destiny puts the two dresses in the cart and Zoe puts a pink skirt into the cart. Zoe and Destiny then go over to the section of the store where the pants, shorts and shirts are location at. Meanwhile, across town in Inara's shuttle the opening tea ceremony has just ended. Angel look at Inara and he notice that she looks stunning in the silk peach dress she is wearing and curly hair laying loose on her back. But he can also tell that something is bothering her despite her attempt to hide her feeling from him. Inara stands up and takes a hold of Angel right hand. He stands up from the couch and Inara's lead him over to the bed. Inara takes off Angel's black t-shirt and then grabs the massage oil off the nightstand. At the same time Angel lay down on the bed and then turn so he is laying on his stomach. Inara then puts massage oil onto Angel back and starts giving him a back massage.

"Inara is something bothering you, because you do not seem as cheerfully as you usually are and it also seems like you would rather be anywhere but here tonight?"

"Most of my clients would not have been able to see through my acting or be able to figure out that something is bothering me. Also most of my clients would not have been able to tell that I do not want to be here tonight, I thought that I would be able to hide my feeling from you, Angel?"

"Being a vampire gives me enhanced senses which allowed me to be able to sense people feeling better then a human. Also, after so many years living on the earth that was and all the years I have spent living in the Verse I can tell when someone is acting and when they are being themselves. Maybe it will help you to talk about what is bothering you, Inara?"

"I am tired and I have a headache, plus I am worry about a friend of mine that is sick."

"Kaylee's the mechanic with Jianggin- Shadow fever right?"

"Yes and she was still really sick when I left to come here, but that enough of my problems. You ask me here to help you relaxes and to help you forget your problems not to hear about all my problems, Angel!"

"It can work both ways, Inara."

"I know that, yawns"

Angel turns over so he is laying on his back and looks up at Inara. He then gently puts his right arm around her waist and lays her down next to him on the bed. Inara puts her head on Angel shoulder and closes her eyes, wishing the throbbing in her head will stop.

"Angel do you hear a ringing sound?"

"No."

"You need to relax Inara, you are so tense and anxious right now!"

"I know, yawn, I am sorry Angel I think that I have to end our session earlier tonight, I am starting to feel under the weather? You won't tell the guild about me having to cancel doing the middle of our session?"

"Its fine Inara, we can call it a night and I will not tell the guild. Are you able to fly your shuttle to Serenity or do you need me to fly it back for you?"

"I will be fine flying the shuttle to Serenity Angel, but thank for asking me?"

Angel get out of the bed and puts his black t-shirt on. He then walks over to the door of the shuttle and puts his shoes on. He looks over at Inara who is still laying in the bed with her eyes closes and is rubbing her forehead. Angel knows the secret that Inara is keeping, which is that she has Angel Shadow (a terminal illness) that can take her life anywhere for one to six years after symptoms start and there is not cure for the illness yet. Angel also knows the illness is why she left the Guild House on Sihnon to travel and see the outer rim. He puts his hand on the shuttle door and start to open the door.

"Angel wait!"

Angel stops and turns so he is facing Inara and at the same time Inara sets up in the bed. Angel walks over to the bed and takes a set on the edge of the bed. He then looks at Inara, who looks at him with a worried look on her face. He gives Inara a half smile, which makes her laugh for a few second and then she goes back to looking worried.

"I told you that I would not tell the Guild about you having to cancel our session during the middle of the session Inara!"

"It not that Angel, I am just worried. This is the first time that I had three symptoms at once. I am use to people saying that I looking like I have not aged. But now that I am having headaches, Fatigue and ringing in my ears, it makes me worry that having Angel Shadow is going to keep me from doing my job and coast me my Companion license? I know that the doctor said that if it does not affect me doing my job I won't lose my license but I still worry about it, Angel!"

"Inara worrying about it will only cause you stress, which will aggravate the illness and make the symptoms worse. By traveling on Serenity you did not have to teach the trainees companions and you also make your own schedule, which means that you could go weeks between seeing a client if you want to and get the rest you need. Also make sure that you take a couple weeks off before your yearly physical examination so you are well rested and the symptoms are not active. This will allow you to keep your license for one more year or maybe a couple more years. Have you told Mal and the rest of Serenity crew members about having Angel Shadow?"

"No, I know that if I want to stay on Serenity, I will have to tell them before the major symptoms start, yawns."

"I going to go now so you can head back to Serenity and turn in for the night."

"Ok, Angel and thanks for listening to me and for making me feel less worried."

"You are welcome."

Angel and Inara stand up from the bed and Inara walks Angel to the door of the shuttle. Inara then sees Angel out and once Inara has closed the shuttle door, she walks back over to her bed then takes a set. A few minutes later in the bridge of Serenity, Wash is sitting in the captain chair reading the book what to expect for first time fathers, when he hears Inara voice came onto the intercom. He set the book down and grabs the handheld microphone (that has a push to talk switches on the side).

"Inara to Wash, I am on my way back!"

"(Press the talk switch) Ok, Inara. You might get here before Mal, Destiny, Jayne and Zoe get back to the ship. I will see you soon Inara, bye."

"Bye."

Wash put the handhold microphone on the holder, which is on the side of the intercom. Then Wash picks up the book and start reading where he left off at. He has only get two pages further in the book what to expect for first time fathers, when Mal walks up behind him.

"The job is done and Zoe and Destiny are off shopping for clothing, shoes and personal items for River. I told Zoe and Destiny to take they time shopping. Jayne is off doing his thing and he should be back shortly. Also, I let the deck personnel know we need fuel, along with our water tanks filled and the waste tanks empty."

"Ok and Inara is on her way back to the ship as we speak, Mal"

"That was fast, normally her session with a client would take longer. I hope she is not coming down with Jianggin- Shadow fever."

"She was vaccinated for Jianggin- Shadow fever, so must likely she is not coming down with Jianggin-shadow fever."

"I hope you are right about that, Kaylee would never forgive herself if she gets Inara sick. I am going to go give Kaylee and Simon they cut of the money from the job. Also, I give Zoe your cut Wash."

"Ok Mal, let me know when Destiny, Zoe and Jayne get back!"

"I will Wash."

Mal leaves the bridge and he starts looking around Serenity for Kaylee and Simon. Wash goes back to reading, he is reading about monthly prenatal check up. A few minutes later Mal has check Kaylee room and the engine room for Kaylee and Simon, but they were not in Kaylee room or the engine room . He is now running down the stairs that leads to the infirmary to see if Kaylee and Simon are in the infirmary. When Mal gets to the infirmary he finds Simon standing in the door and Mal notice that he is looking at the close door of the bathroom. Mal also notice that the sign on the bathroom door says occupied. Mal takes the envelope out of his pocket and then takes out Simon cut of the money. Mal hand Simon's his cut of the money that was from the recent job, Simon takes the money from Mal and then Simon gives Mal a worried look. Simon then goes back to looking at the closed bathroom door.

"Simon, is Kaylee using the bathroom?"

"Yes and she has been in there for almost a half hour now."

"Have you check to see if she is all right Simon?"

"Yes, I knock on the door a few minutes ago and she said she was fine."

"But you are not satisfied by Kaylee telling you that she is fine?"

"No, because she did not sound fine to me. Will you go check on Kaylee, Mal? Maybe she will tell you the truth."

"Sure, Simon."

Mal walk over to the bathroom door and knocks on the bathroom door. As he is knocking on the door, Mal can hear Kaylee's dry heaving. He stops knocking on the door and waits for Kaylee to stop dry heaving. Then he starts knocking on the door again and he can hear Kaylee crying as he knocks.

"Simon's I tell you that I am fine, Ah-choo, so leave me alone!"

"Kaylee it's Mal not Simon, how are you doing?"

"Not good Mal, coughing, I still have diarrhea and I keep dry heaving, but I have nothing left to throw up, Ah-choo."

"When you come out of the bathroom go to the infirmary and Simon can give you something to stop the dry heaving."

"I need a change of clothing to change into before I can come out. I do not make it into the bathroom in time and had an accident."

Just then Inara walks over to Mal, who is standing by the bathroom door. Mal notices that Inara is wearing her gold robe. Mal looks at Inara and Inara looks at Mal, then the two of them look at the close bathroom door. Mal and Inara then look at the sign that say occupied.

"Kaylee, its Inara's unlock the door and open up the door wide enough that I can hand my gold robe to you. Then you can close the door and put the robe on, so you can go sees Simon in the infirmary."

"Ok."

Inara takes off her gold robe revealing her chiffon burgundy pajama shirt and pajama short. Kaylee opens the bathroom door and Inara hands the robe to Kaylee. Once she has the gold robe Kaylee closes the bathroom door. Book stands up holding his bible in his right hand, then walks out of the common area and he heads to his room. Once in his room Book close the door and takes a set on his bed. He then starts reading his bible again and at the same time both Mal and Simon are staring at Inara, who is standing there wearing only her sheer chiffon burgundy pajama shirt and pajama short.

"Simon and Mal stop staring at me!"

"(Mal and Simon) I'm not staring!

At the same time Kaylee opens the bathroom door and she walks into the common area. Simon and Mal stop staring at Inara and look at Kaylee who has stop walking and is now sitting on the arm of the couch trying to catch her breath. Inara, Mal and Simon notice that Kaylee rash has getting worse, in the last few hours. After Mal, Inara and Simon have finish taken in Kaylee appearance the three of them walk over to Kaylee, who start coughing into her right elbow right as Mal, Inara and Simon reach her. Mal looks over at Simon with a worried look on his face and then he looks at Kaylee with the same worried look on his face.

"I left your cut of the payment for the job on your bed Kaylee."

"Thanks Mal."

"You sound so hoarse Kaylee, is your throat still sore?"

"Yes, Inara very sore, Ah-choo."

"Kaylee's can you walk to the infirmary on your own or do you need help?"

"I think that I can walk to the infirmary on my own Mal."

"Ok, then I will take care of clean up the bathroom and hand washes you overall and shirt so the smell does not bother Zoe and Destiny, seeing that they still have morning sickness."

"Thanks Mal."

Mal walks into the bathroom and at the same time Kaylee stands up from the arm of the couch. Inara walks behind Kaylee as she walks towards the Infirmary and can tell that Kaylee is weak. Inara can also tell that Kaylee fever has gone up, because she is drenched in sweat. Kaylee is a foot away from the infirmary when she faints, Simon's run over and catches Kaylee before she hit the floor. Simon's carry Kaylee into the infirmary and lies her on the examination table. He then grabs a forehead thermometer strip and places the thermometer strip on Kaylee's forehead. Simon then grabs a bag of IV saline solution out of the cabinet and puts the bag of IV saline solution onto the IV stand. He then puts an IV into Kaylee left hand, Simon's attach the IV tubing to the IV luer lock plug and then he attaches the bag of saline solution up to the drip chamber of the IV tube. Simon's turn the IV on and check the forehead thermometer strip which has started to beep.

"How high is Kaylee fever Simon?"

"103.9 degrees Fahrenheit, which is way too high. I need to get the fever down and she is also, dehydrated Inara."

"The IV is to give her fluids to rehydrate her right?"

"Yes, Inara."

"Is there anything I can do to help Simon?"

"Yes, you can go get a blanket for Kaylee."

"Ok, I will be back in a minute."

Inara walks out of the Infirmary and Simon grabs Kaylee second does of Pescaline B and gives the dose to Kaylee through the Injection port on the IV tube. Simon throws the used syringes into the biohazard bin. He then walks over to the cabinets, he reaches up and grabs three new syringes and Injection vials of chlorpromazine, Anti-Diarrheal and Ofirmev. When Inara walks back into the infirmary a minute and half later Simon has just finish giving Kaylee the chlorpromazine, Anti-Diarrheal and Ofirmev through her IV. Inara unfolds the blanket and lay the blanket over Kaylee, who comes to at the same time. Kaylee looks up at Simon and Inara and then down at the IV in her left hand.

"What happened?"

"When you were walking to the infirmary you pass out and Simon caught you before you hit the floor. Then he carried you into the infirmary and lay you down on the examination table."

"Why do I have an IV in my left-hand Simon?"

"Because you are dehydrated Kaylee. I have also given your second dose of Pescaline B along with doses of an Anti-Diarrheal, chlorpromazine (for your nausea), and Ofirmev (for the high fever) through the IV."

"Ok, can I go to my room now, Simon?"

"No, I want to keep an eye on you in the infirmary for a while."

"Ok."

Simon and Kaylee look over at Inara who has just taken a set on the pull down seats on the left-hand side of the door, If you have just walk into the infirmary and are facing the examination table. Kaylee and Simon look at each other and then looks at Inara again, who is now rubbing her forehead and has her eyes close.

"Inara is everything all right, because you keep yawning and now you have you eyes close and are rubbing your forehead?"

"Beside being tired and having a headache, everything is fine Simon."

"Do you want a dose of pain killers, to relief your headache so you can get some sleep tonight Inara?"

"Yes Simon that would be great."

Simon walks over to the cabinets that the medicines are keep in and grabs a bottle of pills off the bottom shelf. As Simon walk over to Inara he opens up the bottle of pain killers. When he reaches Inara, he pours two pills into Inara right hand.

"Thanks Simon, I am going to go to the kitchen and make some tea and then I will take the pills."

"You are welcome and I hope you get a good night sleep."

Inara stands up from the pull-down seat that she has been sitting on. Kaylee looks up at Inara and gives her friend a small smile and Inara smile back at Kaylee. Inara walks out of the infirmary and into the common area and sees River laying on the couch looking into the infirmary and watching her brother listening to Kaylee lungs. Inara starts walking up the staircase, which goes to the Aft passage that leads to the engine room and the dining area and Jayne comes down the stairs and walks past Inara. At the same time Destiny and Zoe walk into the common area from the cargo bay with they arms full are shopping bag. River hops up and runs over to Zoe and Destiny to help them with the bags. Up on the bridge Wash is checking the screens on the dashboard and founds the red lights (which means fuel being pumped into the fuel tanks, along with water being add to the water tanks and waste tanks are being empty) have turned to green which means the fuel and water tanks are full and waste tanks are now empty and have all been unhooked from the tanks on the dock. Wash hears someone coming up the steps that lead up to the bridge, so he turns around and see Inara standing in the doorway to the bridge.

"Everyone is back now, so whenever you are ready Wash you can unhook Serenity and fly the ship into outer space."

"Thanks for letting me know Inara. And from the sound of it River must really love the outfits, shoes, personal items, etc. that my wife and Destiny's bought her from the stores."

"She does sound happy, I need to go check on my tea water because it should be done by now."

"Ok."

Inara walks down the steps and heads to the dining area. At the same time Wash has started the pre flight check, to make sure everything is working.


End file.
